


Surprise Me

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra asks Kefka, despite his loathing for the holiday, what he wants for Saint Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> for maryxula on tumblr <3

The question nearly had him gag. His little doll could inquire about whatever she wished, but did Terra necessarily need to know about Saint Valentine’s Day? And _why_ everything was lined in red and white and _why_ the halls smelled like roses and chocolates and _why_ it was important to have a lover and _why_ this and _why_ that.

Bleck. It was disgusting.

“But… is it so wrong to have someone else?” Terra continued her questions, despite Kefka trying to change the topic. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

Eyebrows quirked about as his eyes flashed wide. “What? Why would you- NO! The sooner this disgusting excuse of a holiday is _over_ , the better!” Kefka stuck his tongue out like a cat who tasted curdled milk instead of rich cream. “It would be in your best interest to just-”

But then the sweet girl clung onto his arm and silenced whatever else he wished to express. He’d forever be mute so long as those eyes of hers locked with his.

“But what do _you_ want?”

Kefka swallowed. “What do I want?” She nodded. _What don’t I want?_ “I think you already have an idea.”

“Tell me.”

 _...are you trying to kill me?_ With a deep breath, Kefka leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper to ring in her ear. “Surprise me, lovely.”

Kefka held zero expectations, none that would end up in utter disappointment. Thus he didn’t expect anyone to be knocking on his door the day that dreadful holiday came around. But no one did knock, not that he could hear. An orchestral piece boomed through the record player as he furiously scribbled notes into a worn journal, forever lost in his rapid thoughts.

One second he glanced over the mess of words he scrawled out. The next, darkness greeted him.

Every muscle stiffened as he gasped lightly. Smooth silk blinded him, wrapping tight around his head. He took in the scent lingering in the air, only to have a warm body press into his from behind.

He knew that perfume, that subtle, feminine aroma. _Her_ scent.

“Guess who,” she whispered.

Oh, he could play this game all night, so long as she crushed her delicate body into his the way it was. The faint outlines of her outfit leading his imagination on a wild venture, paper thin and what he wished was transparent. The thought alone seared through him, enough to drive him further into madness. Her hair tickled his neck and her pinky traced the side of his ear. She certainly intended to kill him, Kefka was sure of it now.

So he grinned wild grin and said, “...Leo?”

And she giggled. And he fell into a drunken stupor over that decadent sound she produced.


End file.
